One Chance
by xoxo1159285
Summary: There was no way in hell Sakura would let him get what he always wanted. Sakura isn't the one to back down. Itachi always loved a challenge. He was just going to have to work for it... Let the games begin!
1. Chapter 1

Well this was the time where there was nothing but love in the air. Ino finally stopped nagging long enough for shikamaru to propose to her. Hinata summed up the courage to TALK to Naruto, which led to their first date. Tenten went out on a date with Lee and she noticed her mistake and ran to Neji. And lastly, Sasuke was becoming fond of a girl in his clan. Sakura only knew this because Sasuke actually says words to her. (Fyi Uchihas never speak unless important).

And now Sakura here is all alone. Yes poor Sakura Haruno taking extra shifts at the hospital to make myself busy. But little did she know someone very curious wanted to make a permanent appearance in her life...

**"I LOVE FUCKIN' HAPPY HOUR!"** Shisui screamed as he chugged down his sixth shot. His face was becoming very red and Itachi knew he was going to have to drag him back to the compound.

"No more for you mister", said Itachi enforcing it with his assertive voice.

"Aww why not! Their fucking half off man. Let's put it to a vote" said Shisui turning to the others at the table " Do you guys thin-" "NO" shouted the other three.

"You've had way too much and its not even 3 yet" muttered Kakashi with a bored expression on his face as he tuned a page in his favorite book.

"I wonder what would happen if he had a little more" smiled Genma "Maybe he'd be drunk enough to dance naked on the table or mayb-"

" I don't think I want to see any of THAT!" Groaned Asuma. Everyone seconded that opinion with a stiff nod.

These five friends were grouped together by their experience and training. Over time the guys just felt at ease being with one another. There was no need to make friends when the guys sitting next to you shared the same hardships and battle scars. They all just seemed to click.

Years had gone by and everyone and I mean everyone was starting to settle down. Kakashi finally shacked up with Anko after "dating" (And by dating, I mean responding to each other's phone calls at night). Asuma married Kurenai and they had a child on the way. Genma just recently married Shizune. Shushui will forever and always be players so **do not** worry about him. Itachi had... experience with all kinds of crazy, psychotic girls. All he wanted was for one to test him. He LOVED challenges.  
While the guys were rambling on about tupperware and sex. Itachi wondered how the toughest, smartest people in Konoha could think of something so platonic.

It was a good chance to interrupt them now from the subject at hand. Itachi stared at his drink and murmured, "What do you guys think about Sakura Haruno?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the wait! Oh I don't own any of these characters ;)

I don't mind if you guys message me and give me a few ideas! It doesn't mean I'll absolutelypositively use it but ill take it into consideration. Ok enough rambling

"Do you mean what I think of her or THINK of her" genma brawled winking.

"I asked merely one question. Don't think too much into it" Itachi said narrowing his eyes.

He let out a huge inward sigh. The clan had been bothering him about at least getting into a stable relationship with a girl that does not want him for his title or his money. Sakura proved to be a top candidate when he ran into her last week.

**Flashback**

_I wonder how many packs bowls of ramen it will take Naruto to pretend to be my date for the annual Reay Ball. Wait why Naruto maybe Sasuke or Kakashi... Damn they already have dates! Now I have to suffer with the bachelors Tsunade wants to set me up with!_

Sakura was battling within her mind when she rudely bumped into a tall figure.

"Omphh I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going!" Sakura immeadiately apologized without opening her eyes to see who it was while still sitting on the ground.

" Well watch where you're going sweetcakes" sneered an old greasy peverted guy "or better yet why don't you apologize to me in room 106?" The tall round man with sweat stains all around his belly button was the understatement of grotesque. If only he had hair to cover up the mole with hair on the top of his head then maybe, just maybe he wouldn't look so nasty... Who am I kidding he has all the other qualifications!

"Haha nooo thanks but sorry again" Sakura said as she hurried down the street waving goodbye

"YOU'LL BE BACK SUGAR! THEY ALWAYS COME BACK I'LL SHOW YOU A GOOD TIME!" screamed the fat man as he grinded his hips in a circular position, stroked his stomach and licked his lips.

_I always attract the nasty ones_

"Finally I'm here!" Sakura said as she walked up the steps of Sasuke's family compound. She did not need to knock on the door because she was encased in a large hug by none other than Mikoto.

"My dear how long has it been! You are sooo cute with that hairstyle! Are those new shoes? Your figure is doing wonders to your hips! Oh little ol me rambling on and on and on. Stay for dinner Stay you have to!" Mikoto finally puffed out the sentence from her thirty second solo convo. Since Sakura was still in the treacherous hug, all she could say was yes.

"Who's the lucky guy you're taking to the ball hmmm? I may have to be your date if my husband doesn't get back from his mission " Mikoto asked and wondered respectively while stirring soup "It's in five day isn't it?"

Sakura sat in the kitchen admiring Mikoto. _She had two kids already and still looks like a freaking supermodel! I wish eating donuts could make you skinny Sakura said pouting at her recent pouch after eating a dozen. Oh welll we eat then we die..._

"She isn't taking anybody at all" a deep manly voice echoed the kitchen from the entrance "As far as I'm concerned she doesn't need any guy"

"Haha very funny Sasuke you can have a girlfriend to bang and all I have is my pillow" Sakura said jokingly not realizing Sasuke's mom was still in the room "Oops! Sorry!"

"No need to apologize! I've done much worse things with his father..." winked Mikoto

"Ok I'm out! Call when dinner is ready" Sasuke yelled bolting out of the kitchen.

It was silent for a few seconds before laughter broke out. When it died down and tears were wiped from their eyes Sakura began to speak in realization.

"What if I'm alone for the rest of my life?" muttered Sakura putting her head down.

Cutting off the stove and walking to Sakura tilting her head up "One day you will find that special guy that begs for YOUR attention. The one who only wants YOU in his presence. A guys that chases after YOU. Never think you aren't good enough because even though you can be stubborn at times I know your heart can sense a good guy with a chance worth taking.

"Thanks" sakura said smiling

Dinner time was going well until the older son arrived.

Itachi scoffed

"Mother what have I told you about bringing girls here for dinner. I said I'll marry when I ready. Do not bring anymore whores to this house" Itachi pompously said. Staring right at Sakura "I think its time for you to take you ridiculous ass wig and fake contacts out of here" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and smirked. Sakura isn't the one to fuck around with. He went back to eating his food.

With Itachi still in Sakura's face, Sakura grabbed his shirt and pushed him back. Hard

First and foremost you asshole, I'm too good to be here for you. As you should know, I am your brother's teammate. In addition, I was here enjoying a nice dinner before you came and fucked shit up. Listen here you little bitch, approach me with some respect because I can cut off your most prize possession without you even noticing." Sakura sneered " I was having a nice night but little Pocahontas here doesn't want to sing "Colors of the Wind" tonight. The food was lovely Mikoto and Sasuke stop laughing."

All Itachi could do was stare her down till she left. He couldn't believe he had been embarrassed by a five foot something woman.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, bitch" said Sakura as she smiled sweetly and blew an air kiss at Itachi.

At this point Sasuke was choking on his food and Mikoto was trying to cover up laughter with coughing a few times.

**End of flashback**

"Damn" Asuma replied  
"Ohhhh BITCH got BURNED! Yelled Shisui  
Itachi would have thought Shisui would have already passed out by now...  
"That's a valid response coming from Sakura" nodding Kakashi, "So may I ask what your next step is?"

"To apologize tomorrow of course" smiled Itachi

Everyone at the table and the whole bar stopped talking amd stared at Itachi. Itachi. Never. Smiles.

"This can't be good for anyone" sighing Asuma getting up to leave.

Yeah soo that's chapter two! I cant gurantee that there will be one out in the next few day but most like next weekend.

I think it'll be a weeken thing. I fi don't post onw weekend, I'll just double up another week

Leave comments please and thank you

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter!

You know what to do...Review if you don't know

I do not own any Naruto characters

_"I look gorgeous. And I hate it" _Sakura grimaced

Looking pretty means that guys would talk to her. And she always attracted the ugly ones.

The green form fitting ball gown was especially made for Sakura. Mikoto surprised her with the dress only hours before the ball. The mystery Sakura had to solve was how Mikoto knew her exact measurements.

_That lady scares me sometimes _Sakura thought as she patted down the flowy dress.

The back was studded with crystals and asymmetrical patterns. The front of the dress looked so elegant, but the back was smoking hot! Sakura couldn't even describe the dress. It just looked beautiful. Before Mikoto left, she also did Sakura's hair in a high-end bun leaving little pieces of hair down to frame her face.

_Who knows what tonight is going to be like..._

**"SASUKE! ITACHI! Let's gooooo nowwww! Don't let me come up there"** Mikoto shouted from the stairwell.

"Ready" both of the boys murmured in union.

"Oh my..." Mikoto was lost for words. Her two boys had grown up. Sasuke finally grew into that ridiculous duck hairstyle and was stand two inches shorter than his six foot three older brother. As much as she tried to deny, she knew her son's suit screamed sex. The gray fitted tailored suit did wonders for his hair and physique.

_I wonder who he's trying to impress tonight..._ Mikoto thought raising her eyebrow

"Sakura you are H.O.T.! Too bad that dress isn't going to be getting any attention tonight..." Ino smirked

"What the fudge cakes are you talking about pig?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face

Ino tussled up her blue dress and sauntered over to Sakura only to whisper information that would ruin the rest of her night...

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Sakura yelled

"Oh yes way. According to my resources Itachi has told almost every single guy in Konoha (or mostly the fine eligible bachelors) to back off because you are his for tonight. And only his" Ino said the last part like it was a secret.

"That fucker! Sakura muttered "this must be payback for…"

"Showing him the time of his life? Being good at licking the lollipop? Riding him into the next century? Fucking him-"

"Ino that mouth of yours disgust me. I haven't done anything with him at that, and I never plan on anything" Sakura grounded out with certainty

"Ok ok fine I believe you. Just make sur- Oh fuck yes! he just gave me an orgasm by just looking at him" Ino said staring at something behind Sakura that just walked into the ball room.

In fact all the girls had stoppped dancing ir doing whatever and was staring at the dool with drool warbling down their faces ruining their makeup.

"Oh no" muttered rolling her eyes

"Oh yes" Itachi smirked "Shall we dance?"

I wonder what he does to work out. That suit looks too good on him! Wait what am I thinking? I hate him!

"Sure why not Pocahontas!" Sakura smiling sweetly after Itachi frowned


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter up! So just read! Enjoy!

I do not own any of these characters

The music starts and the pair begins to dance.

"You look nice" Itachi smirked

"I know I do" Sakura barked

Everyone's eyes seemed to fall on the bickering pair. Even though they were arguing, Sakura and Itachi looked like royalty. The light cascaded perfectly down both of them noting their best features.

"When will this dance be over" Sakura muttered

"You know everyone is starting at us, and I can't help but think how beautiful you look tonight" Itachi whispered in her ear "the way that dress fits all your curves" looking down her dress before he continued "your ass is looking so round and tight just like the front of my pants right now" Itachi finished pulling her closer just so she could feel how much she affected him

"Do not think for one second that you can whisk me of my feet mister" Sakura grounded out still flustered by his advances

_"Ok so you like to be dominant and rough. I'm gonna enjoy this pursuit" _Itachi thought to himself

The music ended and people were returning to their separate corners

"Oh how delightful seeing both of you dance! It was magical" stated Mikoto with stars in her eyes

"Yeah yeah bye" Sakura said quickly picking up her dress so she could move quickly

She moved so quickly that she ran into someone in a green dingy suit

"Oh I'm so sorry forgive me!" Sakura said all too soon

The green suit guy finally revealed himself as the man she ran into last week.

_"Oh fuck no"_ Sakura said to herself

"Sugar sweet pie is that you? I think I'd never forget jugs like those baby. I told you you'd come back. Let me help you up"

Before she knew it the nasty man picked her up but not before squeezing her ass.

"Hey you bastard watch your hands" yelled Sakura taking one of his hands and was about to crush them before someone interrupted her.

"Is there a problem?" Itachi said with a frown.

_"Not him again! Wait I could have some fun with this"_ Sakura thought

"Oh no we are doing just fine! Aren't we baby? Sakura questioned the nasty man. The nasty man looked so confused but of course he went along with it thinking that it was real.

"I knew you'd come around" nasty man said rubbing his stomach turning to Itachi "hehe yes we are we're about to go have some fun in my hotel room!" Nasty man said licking his lips

Putting a hand on his stomach and rubbing down to an area around his "region" Sakura said "Tell me what you want. I'm all yours tonight"

(Note that Itachi is standing right in front them exchanging weird glances between the two.)

_"This can't be right"_ he thought

Sakura's face became green when she realized that her actions stirred a very noticable bulge in nasty man's pants. It made him look like there was a very short pencil stuck down there

_"No surprise in that. I'll just keep going"_ Sakura thought

Sakura started seductively "Oh yes to the hotel to do whatever. you. want. Just imagine me as your little kitten. Your very very horny kitten. I want you sooo bad I'll do anything" Sakua said blowing into his ear.

"Wweelll uhh I guess we uh could leave uh right now" shuddered the nasty man

The short pencil was jerking up and down on its own. Sakura then noticed a wet stain starting to form on his green pants. She looked at it with disgust, but nasty man took it a different way.

"If you like that, then there's more for you to milk and drink later my kitten" nasty said with a grunt and a rotten smile.

"Go get ready at the hotel for me my wet sexy cow" Sakura gasped as if she was having an orgasm

"Oh fuck yes! I'll get ready for you baby! I'm getting laid tonight" nasty said and scurried out to the hotel

"I wonder when he'll notice that he didn't tell me the hotel" Sakura laughed to herself

Still smiling she looked up to see Itachi staring at her flabbergasted.

The dim corner they were left standing in didn't have anyone around at the moment. Everyone moved outside for the fireworks.

Wanting to tease Itachi, Sakura said "Liked what you saw Pocahontas?"

Before she knew it, Sakura was up against the wall with two arms blocking her from escaping

With Itachi now closer, Sakura could see the lust that had formed in his eyes. "What are you-" Strong and dominate lips smashed into Sakura's lips. All she could do was fight him for dominance. Her breathe was erratic. Itachi bit, sucked, and bit the life out of her lips.

Itachi pushed closer into Sakura letting know that his endowed bulge had come back.

_"I should stop this. I really should. Any minute now." _Sakura said contemplating in her mind

All of a sudden the Uchiha grounded into her hard and slow.

"Ahh" Sakura groaned "Itachi" Sakura said as Itachi moved from her lips to sucking on her neck

"Stop thinking" Itachi whispered

"I want you. Bad." Itachi said as he made his point relevant by grinding hard into her again "Tell me what you want" Itachi asked licking her shoulder blade

"What I want you to do is get the fuck off of me! Sakura yelled

Itachi stopped his pleasurable actions "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. I'm not like the whores you fuck every night. Shit just doesn't work like that. I want respect. I am a lady!" Pushing past him about to leave but Itachi caught her hand

"I always get what I want". Itachi said narrowing his eyes "and I want you. Don't forget that."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura yanked her arm away and walked outside to see the fireworks.

"Where have you been all night?" Asked Ino

"Nowhere" Sakura muttered as her cheeks became red

"Do I want to know?"

Sakura shook her head furiously

"Ok" Ino shrugged looking back at the fireworks

Sakura felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around to see none other than Itachi Uchiha. She quickly turned around, but not before she remembered what he told her.

_"I always get what I want"_

"_Why would he do something like that? And why did I even react? He just confuses me...Stupid Colors of the Wind boy…" _Sakura thought

Well there you go people! Review and tell me about it! Toodahlooo


End file.
